That one night
by Devil-of-the-Moon
Summary: The horrible thing called a nightmare.


He couldn't sleep so he had decided to take a walk at the beach of Air temple island. It was one of the many times he made this walk after he got in to a fight with Korra a few days ago. It was because of that, that he couldn't sleep again. He wanted to see her but every time he saw here she was training or doing something else important and the only time he saw her doing nothing she disappeared before he even could come to her. But even when he saw here from a distance he saw that she was going downhill that she hadn't slept enough that the pressure of being the avatar was too big. But every time he wanted to ask if she was alright she was gone at the time he went to her. It frustrated him that he couldn't help her, that she avoided him. It frustrated him so much that he even had ask Bolin to ask Korra if she was alright. The only thing she had said to him was ''I'm fine'' and it wasn't something for Bolin to ask more when he got an answer like that. A deep long sign escaped his mouth as he walked further down the beach and looked at the stars who were shining bright in to the dark night. At a point like this it was like if there was nothing wrong. If there wasn't a war to fight. If there was peace and there weren't chi-blockers or Amon himself to defeat. But he knew the opposite was right. Amon was there to destroy their lives and there where chi-blockers to defeat them and to let them lie on the ground helpless. Again a long sigh escaped his mouth as he walked back to the temple. He went across the wall to get back inside to go get some sleep when he heard a noise coming from the window of Korra's room. It was a scream of fear and right after that a long but gentle snob followed. ..

ᶱ

Black shadows moved across the wall and the voice of Amon echoed through the room. ''You're never going to survive this alone avatar never!'' She dodged the attacks of the chi-blockers who were attacking her as she shouted back at him ''come here and I show you how I'm going to survive alone!'' a laugh was the only answer she got out of him. She threw a fireball at him but he dodged it without a problem. ''Is that everything you have avatar?'' he said it with a taunting voice that just made her more and more angry then she already was. But at the moment she wanted to threw the next attack at him she heard the long painful scream she just knew too well. ''MAKO!'' she screamed through the room while she looked around her still dodging the attacks. At the other side of the room a few meters at the left of Amon she saw him. The anger grew inside her body and she screamed with a voice full of anger: ''let him go!'' she got another laugh and when Amon gave the signal the lieutenant gave Mako another shock. Again the room was filled with a painful scream from Mako and a few tears dripped across her cheeks when she screamed: ''NO!'' she tried to go near him but couldn't because of the chi-blockers who still blocked her way. One angry ring of fire was enough to knock them out but at the time she came at the other side of the room it was too late and Amon disappeared leaving Mako lying on the ground as a piece of garbage. While she was going near him she saw how badly wounded he was. ''mako'' she said with a voice filled with pain. She let herself fall on her knees while she took mako's head and laid it on her lap. ''please don't leave me'' she said while the tears were falling down. A little cough from his side was enough to get her attention. She looked at him while he said with a soft, cracking voice ''please… protect Bo… for me. Do… that for me… will you.'' She shacked her head with her eyes full tears. ''No! you're.. you're going to be alright!'' tears dripped down her cheeks while she looked at him. Desperate. ''Korra… Please…'' he said heavily breathing. She saw his last energy in his eyes while she nodded. ''I will'' she said in tears. After she said that she saw his energy going down. ''thanks'' was the last thing he said while he blew his last breath…

With a scream she woke up and the tears were flowing down her cheeks. 'mako no' she whispers while she began to cry softly with her head in her arms. She knew that it was only a nightmare but it looked so real to here and it did hurt her so much that she just couldn't stop crying. She felt the nose of Naga along her arm and just hugged the polar-bear dog while crying out loud. ''why Naga why?''

ᶱ

After he heard the scream he didn't think at all. He ran the last meter across the wall and jumped to get up to her window. He managed to get there and when he sat on his crouch in the window all he saw was Korra crying in the coat of her polar-bear dog. He was relieved at one point because there wasn't anything dangerous in the room but the image of her crying like this was just heartbreaking. It was a side of her she had never showed him. her breakable side. He slowly got up in the window and moved his feet from the window to the ground. With a slow pace he walked to her and sat down on her bed while he closed his arms around her and moved her closer to him. He felt her body freeze for a moment but when he told her that everything was alright she crashed right in to his arms. 'shhh korra it's alright' he told her over and over again. ''I thought I'd lost you' did she say with a voice full of pain and sorrow. ''I'm never going to leave you behind Korra'' he said ''I guarantee you that'' after those last words he felt how she cried for the last time before calming down and how her grip on his shirt became weaker. ''Go back to sleep I stay with you'' did he say. He looked at her while she lay in his arms with her head against his chest and her eyes closed. It didn't took long before he heard her breathing become equally and he saw that she had fallen asleep. He moved a strand of hair from her face and looked at her sleeping face while mumbling ''I'm never going to leave you alone.'' He took her head from his chest and moved a bit to the edge of her bed so he could put her down. After she lay down on the bed he kissed her forehead while standing up. ''I'll always be with you'' he said softly while looking at her. He turned around and walked to the door of her room and turned one last time to look at her. And at that time he knew it. He loved her.


End file.
